


New Years at the Biltmore Hotel

by ExplosiveRanga



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Alcohol, F/M, New Year's Eve, New York City, Time Travel Helen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: Nikola Tesla didn’t believe in coincidences, never had. So when he saw Helen Magnus in the lobby of the Biltmore Hotel on New Year's Eve, he knew it was no accident.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla, mention of Helen/John - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	New Years at the Biltmore Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write some Teslen fluff for the holidays! I definitely might do a second part to this if anyone's interested!  
> I hope everyone had a nice Christmas/Holiday/time off!

Biltmore Hotel, New York City.  
New Years Eve, 1919

Nikola Tesla didn’t believe in coincidences, never had. His father may have been a man of faith but he himself was a man of science and according to science, coincidences just didn’t happen. So when he saw Helen Magnus in the lobby of the Biltmore Hotel on New Year's Eve, he knew it was no accident. A surprise, perhaps, but certainly not a coincidence.  
He took a moment to admire her; even beneath her coat and pompous hair, he’d recognise her anywhere. She was arguing with the concierge, her hands clutching her hat before her and a small suitcase sat by her feet, and Nikola caught snippets of their conversation as he approached.  
“I’m sorry miss but as I’ve said, I can’t give out guest information.”  
“Yes, and as I’ve explained, I’m a friend of Mr. Tesla’s and I’m here to surprise him.”  
“And as I’m sure a lady of your...calibre can appreciate, I would lose my job should I just give away information to every woman that came looking for a man.”  
Nikola could see Helen’s grip tighten and he stepped forwards quickly, landing a gentle hand on her elbow as he shot a grin at the concierge.  
“Ah, Helen, my love, so nice to see that you’ve arrived safely.” He kissed her cheek quickly and he felt her relax a little. Nikola looked back at the exasperated man. “Deepest apologies. It was a long journey from London, I’m sure you can understand.”  
“Of course sir,” the man bowed his head at the pair, “I know how women can get after a long trip.”  
The man had the nerve to wink at Nikola and before Helen could castrate him, the vampire pulled her away from the desk.  
“I swear if we weren’t in public, I-”  
“Not that I don’t love the surprise,” He interrupted, stopping her by the elevators, “but what are you doing here? James’ letter said you were in London for the holidays.”  
“I was. And I thought I’d come to spend the beginning of the new decade with you.” As she spoke, she pulled a pin from her hair, her dark locks cascading around her ageless face and Nikola tried to ignore the flutter of delight from her words.  
The elevator opened and the pair stepped in. There was something in the way she spoke that both delighted and confused him; this was Helen, of that much he was sure. But it certainly didn’t feel like the same Helen he’d seen months before in France that had called him a ‘heartless little leach’ and stormed out of sight.  
“You claim to hate me then you track me down just to spend the night together,” the Serb teased, watching her intently as her mouth quirked. “You need to make up our mind, darling.”  
Her blue eyes flicked to him as the elevator doors opened to his floor and her smile widened.  
“Now where’s the fun in that?” 

As soon as they were in his room, Helen shed her coat and hat, looking around the suite with some intrigue. Her delicate touch smoothed over the drapes and inspected the bed linen; Nikola kept everything immaculate and his room was no different. He watched her from the doorway, taking in the burgundy beaded gown that hugged her shapely figure as she strode around the room with confidence and grace that he’d only seen in her once, in 1901. In fact, he noted as he moved towards her, while she was as youthful as the day they had met, there was an age behind her eyes that he didn’t recognise.  
“I brought you a gift,” her voice cut through his thoughts and Nikola quite happily let them, abandoning his own outerwear and tie as she turned to him, a bottle of Chateau Latore in her outstretched hands.  
“If I didn’t know any better,” Nikola took the bottle from her, his free hand winding around her waist, the silk smooth and warm under his fingertips, lips brushing her cheek, dangerously close to her inviting lips, “I’d say you were trying to bed me.”  
Helen chuckled, leaning back into his touch and instead of answering, she turned her mouth towards his, taking advantage of his surprise to gain the upper hand.  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds. Nikola felt giddy; no, he felt drunk, not unlike the time he’d drowned himself with absinthe on finding out about Helen and John’s engagement. Unlike on that occasion, he didn’t feel like vomiting all down James’ best suit. This time, instead, he stroked his thumb over her hip, brow furrowed and eyes dark as she pulled away. Without a word, she took the bottle and poured them both a glass of the rich, plum-colored liquid. Neither of them spoke as Nikola followed her to the balcony, a light snowfall floating by them. Helen passed him a glass and Nikola watched intently as the snowflakes nestled into her curls and found homes on her reddening cheeks.  
“To 1920,” she said gently, tipping her face towards the sky. The man chuckled and pulled her closer to him, their glasses clinking as they touched.  
“To 1920.”


End file.
